


Tony Stark's Little White List

by Kantayra



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Embedded Images, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following is a list of all the things in the known universe that Tony Stark will NOT have sex with. Well, if two whole things can really be called a LIST, per se...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark's Little White List

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, kallysten! You already knew about this one from waaaaaay back, so this is just an extra gift that you get. :P I tried to code the whole thing, but after many technical adventures, I gave up and just took screen-captures from Word. :P


End file.
